


All Of Me

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Demo understands, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Sometimes the past can haunt in unexpected ways', m/m - Freeform, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: Though they have been together for quite some time, there are always surprises in the most unexpected ways. Spy can never understand how he found such a wonderful, caring man as Demo; and in return, Demo sometimes find it hard to believe the trust instilled in him. An impassioned suggestion, a glance into the past, and unanticipated consequences for the pair. [Nsfw]





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freshsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/gifts).



> Once more, a random fast nsfw fic for Freshsalad/camiluna27, for her favourite tf2 pairing.

The only thing that could be heard in the peaceful still of the room, was the soft panting of sated bodies slowly succumbing to sleep as soft moonlight slanted through a gap in the nearby curtains. Spy felt the comforting warmth of Demo draped across his body; head resting on his chest, and breath gusting softly across pale, flushed skin.

He smiles, gently running a bare hand through that beautiful, dark hair. The rhythmic movement was hypnotic, and he could easily have gotten lost in it for hours; had the other not broken his odd little trance by responding to the loving sensation being bestowed. Demo sleepily leans in to the touch with a soft sigh of contentment that nearly melted the espionage agent's heart... before settling down once more, pressing a sloppy kiss to whichever piece of Spy’s torso he could reach without waking fully, and then automatically relaxing into dreams.

 

Spy’s body was similarly fatigued, pleasantly tingling in the after effects of their lovemaking; he could feel the quiet ache of lovenips, the lingering sensation of Demo’s fingers grasping his arms for all he was worth as Spy brought him to orgasm with careful, rhythmic thrusts… could still see every beautiful detail, in his mind’s eye, of the Scot's face when he finally came with a broken cry. 

And yet…

 

 _And yet_. It all dissipated as his mind obsessively returned to the conversation from earlier, one that made his stomach curl in guilt and disgust at his cowardice. This was not, in any way, his dear Demoman's fault. He had seen the sudden recognition in that beautiful brown eye, the way the man had cottoned on to the idea he'd erred onto something from the espionage agent's mysteriously classified past, and immediately changed tactics to reassure instead. He hadn't questioned why the hesitation, no demand for information or a reason as other lovers might have, simply... offered acceptance, understanding, affection and reassurance instead. Offering cessation of activities, or alternatives wherein Spy was in complete control of the situation instead...

The man was too good, too pure to ever have allowed Spy to taint him with his soiled, troubled hands. It haunted him, the reality of how he dragged the other down with him, no matter how hard Spy tried to disengage and free the other. Demo would hear none of Spy's excuses, because the man had a canny way of reading a person and seeing through the false faces and pleasantries they wore. Seemed to know Spy could not bear to lose him... and, against Spy's protests that he was not worthy of him, decided to stay.

 

 _Still_ , he queries of himself as he lay awake staring at the ceiling, _was he being silly?_

It was the inherent nature of a Spy to be used. They were a living, breathing tool, a weapon, an unseen hand and skillset that could be disowned in a heartbeat to avoid conflict. They were anything you can imagine... and many things you could not; all for the mission, no matter the cost. Of course, Spy knew deep in his soul that such times had passed, and Demo would never let him feel, even for an instant, like a means to his happy end; just another warm body, hand, mouth, hole to be used and tossed aside. This was not like a mission. 

He knew this, and yet...

 

It was not that Spy had an issue with the position requested, there was no such thing as an inferior role within a relationship no matter what you preferred, only foolish people had such notions. Though, as he had found in the past, such positions could be used to make another feel more dominant, powerful, important than another... and used to degrade, belittle, mock another who simply had to deal with it for the sake of information, an opportunity to strike, the mission. 

It was merely that the suggestion... had brought up the past in an unpleasant manner. Reminiscent of so many things he had done, _had had done to him_ , and simply been forced to allow for the sake of information and espionage. So many balding senators with secrets, and an inability to satisfy even one of their numerous partners; it was rather sad, when you thought about it in depth.

 

Spy sighs, quietly, involuntarily and feels the other shift. He holds his breath, hoping not to wake the dreaming Demoman, and is pleasantly surprised when he feels the other wrap his muscular arms around the espionage agent. Safe and all-encompassing.

“ _…sleep, …mornin’…_ ” mumbles Demo, too deeply entrenched in dreams to form proper sentences.

Spy felt his heart swell, charmed at the concerned comfort he was offered. He knew that, should the other sense he required it, the sated mercenary would snap himself awake and badger Spy into talking about what bothered him in that caring, not-quite-pressing tone that invited you to spill your darkest fears. Though... this was not one of those times, his concerns were not overtly pressing, and could be dealt with later.

He smiles, softly, at the obvious affection on offer and presses a kiss to Demo's temple in assurance that all was fine, before settling down properly. His arms drape around whatever parts of the explosives expert he could reach, warmth immediately springing up between them on skin contact. It felt... safe.

“ _Oui, mon amour._ " Spy agrees, as he feels sleep begin to steal over him. " _In zhe morning._ ” 

 

~)0(~

 

Fascinatingly, not unlike the son he would never claim publicly, Spy was most definitely not a morning person. Though, horrifyingly, Demo was.  
Several members of the team had made snarky mentions about opposites attracting, but some light blackmail had stopped all such ribbing in its tracks. No one should have the right to mock such as incredible dilemma, as the union of night owl and morning person; two different worlds colliding in such a unique and disturbing way. 

It was, in short, a minor frustration to the man. For, no matter how stringently Spy had utterly wrecked the man the night before with his well-honed lovemaking techniques... come the morning, when dawn first peered through the curtains,  Demo would always be up and cheerfully moving around their small shared quarters, seeking out caffeine for them both. The espionage agent alternately loved and hated him for the daily ritual. 

 

Spy had groaned himself awake and aware, as the bed dipped signalling Demo was now beginning their little routine of domesticity; although, today had seemed... off, somehow. With a sigh, he resigns himself to what may come as a result of the night before. This morning, as all mornings wherein Demo felt they needed to talk about something significant, was different to the norm; the change was palpable, it was a sensation in the air.

Spy had mentally prepared himself to cope with the situation after coffee, when people were more civilised and energised; able to combat difficult topics with well-practised deflection techniques. Except, apparently, it was not on the menu this morning; considering that no steaming mug of liquid fortification was proffered.

When he threw a glare of displeasure at the other over these unanticipatedly bleak circumstances, Demo merely shrugged and gave the espionage agent a knowing grin. "Ye're more forthcoming when ye're half awake, lad..."

And, as much as Spy wants to despise the man for pinpointing one of his weaknesses, he supposes it would be utterly hypocritical to fault Demo for employing such a tactic. He sighs, rubbing at tired, bleary eyes and decides that being honest about the situation would expedite the process.  
"It was not your fault, Tavish..." he begins, as Demo slides onto the bed beside him. "Zhe fault is... with me."

“No lad, not in the least! Some people just don’t like to switch around, that's all... and there's nothing wrong with that, hey?” Demo immediately comforts, misunderstanding the cause of the reaction; and though the sentiment is appreciated, the Scot is summarily waved away.

 

“Zhe fault is with me.” Spy repeats. “I-… I _doubted_ you, and zhat was why I ‘esitated, last night. When you asked to-…" Spy sighs once more and tries again. "Tavish, please understand zhat zhere are zhings I 'ave done, 'ave _endured_ , for zhe sake of missions zhat could not fail for zhe safety of entire populations rested upon zheir success. In the past, such activities... zhey 'ave made me wary of trusting people. Zhis was _not_ your fault, but mine.”

“Hey, no... _I get it_ , lad. If you never want that, we don’t ever have to change what we do! I love the feel of ye inside me… and there’s heaps of other things I can do tae please ye instead if that’s not your cup of tea.” Demo says, reassuring as he always did, and slinging an arm over Spy’s shoulders, pressing close. He presses a kiss to Spy’s temple and grins. “You can take me right here, right now if ye want…”

 

“ _…always zhe charmer, aren’t you, Tavish_?” Spy smiles, and caresses the other’s cheekbone. “But zhe truth of zhe matter is zhat I realised I was wrong. Last night, as I ran my fingers zhrough your 'air, and you bade me sleep in return, I realised... I was wrong to doubt your sincerity, your intentions, even for a moment." He looks the demolitions expert directly in the eye, to ensure the other understood the gravity of the statement, as he said, "I trust you with my life, Tavish DeGroot, and I would love nothing more zhan to 'ave you take me right now.”

Demo’s eye widens, surprised. Though he adapts swiftly, expression changing to one of contemplation.  
“Ye’re sure?” he queries, watching Spy’s face for signs that the man was merely agreeing to this for Demo’s benefit, despite the emphatic way he had spoken a second earlier. Impulsive and exciting under most circumstances, Demo was still a clever and calculating man underneath, and such mannerisms came to the forefront when complicated situations arose. He'd saved the team more than once with his careful consideration.

 

“Must I say it again?" Spy smiles, amused and obliging. "Tavish DeGroot, please do me zhe 'onour of being zhe first man inside me without an ulterior motive… I would love nothing more zhan to come, screaming your name.” Spy requests in a deeply seductive tone. For a second, he thinks Demo might just explode, given the expression on his ruggedly handsome face, but the other shakily exhales and composes himself.

A kiss is pressed to the espionage agent's temple, moving down to his cheek, lips, trailing down his throat and igniting passion under his skin. That familiar fire begins to build in Spy's body, anticipating pleasure and soothing any little frissions of fear, concern, anxiety that arose. Demo seemed to notice, though how could he not? The man always simply knew things. 

 

“Leave it to me, lad…” Demo mumbles, pressing his lips to the crux of throat and shoulder once more. His hands splayed over the firm, yet not overly muscled chest below him, gradually easing the other into the situation and always aware of how Spy responded. The demolitions agent knew just how to excite and entice, using mouth and fingertips to trace patterns into the other man's flesh as it twitched beneath his ministrations; pausing between each action to mutter little pieces of praise and encouragement, in just the breathy tone Spy adored.

Not to mention, the way Spy lit up as Demo used his greatest and most secretive weakness against him. Demo licked across one sensitive nipple, as his fingers toyed with the other, and felt the espionage agent shudder and buck into the sensation; he tries not to smile, feeling his own arousal stirring at the sounds he was wringing from the other. Demo sucks, gently, and swirls his tongue about the nipple just to feel Spy shudder; before switching sides, and running his hands down the man's sides. A counterpoint to the devastation he was bringing on the espionage agent through the exploitation of those sensitive areas.

The full effect of such handiwork was evident as it pressed up against his abdomen. Hot, heavy and weeping precum in a desperate little trail across them both; Spy's cock was half-hard and waking rapidly the more he teased, cajoled, pleasured. There was a moment when Demo pulled back to look down upon the man below him, aroused and panting, and oh so beautiful... 

 

Normally, Demo was the one writhing on the bedspread, grasping for sheets as an anchor in counterpoint to the pleasure wracking his body under Spy's unrelenting, skillful hands and sinful mouth. And yet, there was something so satisfying in seeing the espionage agent like this… so utterly breathless and open; not quite out of control, despite the situation, but definitely yielding it to Demo. _Trusting him_ , in ways that was probably incredibly difficult for the man, considering.  
Tavish was determined to make sure the other knew how much he adored the man, especially for allowing him this moment. The trust involved would not be misplaced as long as the Scot draws breath. Not to mention, the opportunity to return the favour for nights filled with endless pleasure, all at Spy's hands...? Well, that was simply a bonus.

 

After all, Demo realises as he shifts position on the bed slightly, he can still feel that pleasant ache from the night before. Reminding him of their impassioned fervour, the slick slide of sweaty bodies dancing together in a rhythm dictated by the frantic tempo of their pounding hearts. Pre-battle overheal, the adrenaline of battle or the first respawn of the day usually stole it from him... removed that little reminder; and he was always sad to lose it. AS Spy must be when such circumstances removed the little nips and marks Demo loved to cover him with, all barely concealed by that well-tailored suit. 

Today, however... was different, and not simply for the reversal of positions. The _meaning_ behind the shift was what drove Demo in his quest to make certain that this experience was memorable, carefully delivered and utterly devastating in every possible way.

 

He grins, looking down upon the other spread out before him. He knew exactly how to enact such a scenario. The Scot kisses down through the sparse hair of Spy’s abdomen, following the happy trail to its natural conclusion, and pressing his lips to the base of that thick phallus as Spy shudders. Demo’s laughter gusts over the ever-hardening length, hot and heavy in the nippy morning air.

“So glad ye’re excited to see me, lad…” he encourages, running his hands up and down the espionage agent’s thighs as he moved them gently, but firmly, apart. Easing into the whole situation, making sure he could see the man’s face no matter the angle; perpetually reading the other’s often-guarded thoughts in the unspoken language of his breathy cries, body language, and the way the turgid length rubbed against the Scot’s face as Spy thrust shallowly searching for friction. Something he only did when Demo managed to turn him on the right way.

Normally Spy was very conservative, always focused on Demo, always in control. Ceding it even to the man he loved and trusted most in the world, must be difficult for the espionage agent… and the demolitions expert was going to be sure he rewarded this trust to the fullest extent. Even if it lasted only a few seconds at most, it would be entirely worth it. This was about more than simply physical pleasure.

 

He licks his lips, maintaining eye-contact with Spy the whole time, and presses his tongue along the length of the man’s cock from base to tip. Spy shudders, smaller frame wracked with the sensation of a slick wet tongue against his hot, throbbing member. Demo grins as he slowly takes the tip into his mouth, gently swirling his tongue around it, pressing into the slit almost teasingly, and feels Spy give an involuntary thrust up into the wet warmth his mouth offers.  
Demo brings a hand around to wrap about the thick appendage's base. A mixture of saliva and precum slicks the movement as he begins to pump in time to the slight bobbing of his head. Hollowing his cheeks as he dips lower each time.

“ _Ah! Hnnn_ … you’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Spy pants, hands shaking where they have latched into the sheets. In response, Demo lets out a rumbling laugh, which reverberates around the cock in his mouth, sending the espionage agent's eyes wide in shocks. “ _Mon dieu!_ ” he gasps.

Perhaps slightly for his own benefit given how he loved to hear Spy's voice crack in pleasant surprise, Demo repeats the sound, just to watch the other fall apart. It was unlikely that Spy would last much longer, under the circumstances, which fit into his plans wonderfully. Steeling himself, Demo mentally relaxed his body and bobbed forwards more dramatically than before… it’d been a while, but he could recall how to take a cock to the base. Even if he had to move back quickly, trying to avoid the sensation of choking that followed.

Spy cried out as the demolitions expert tried the manoeuvre once more, the sudden sensation of the deep-throating was almost too much on his over-sensitive body. Especially with Demo reaching up to fondle his nipples like that, making it hard to focus on any one particular point of pleasure.  
It was a bit much to take, that was self-evident in the way Spy grunts quietly, a little too outside his own control for his comfort. Understanding, and letting the other know he still had agency under the circumstances, Demo backs off; allowing the espionage agent to thrust erratically, if shallowly, into his mouth at his own leisure. He can sense, without seeing, the way the other man’s balls were drawing up tight in anticipation of release.

 

“ _D-demo, I’m going t-to-…_ ” gasps Spy, voice unusually hoarse and stuttering over words as he fought valiantly to maintain an even tone. And Demo tweaks a nipple in response, challenging the man to come, with his eyes, as he gave one long, hard, suck...  
Spy’s head jerks back as he comes, body arching as best it could under the circumstances, and Demo quickly pins the espionage agent's hips down to prevent being choked. He licks and sucks encouragingly, as hot, thick cum spurts into his mouth, dripping down his chin and onto Spy himself.

The pale skin is flushed, as the man shudders through his orgasm. Hands finally able to unclasp the sheets and seek out Demo’s head, to ward him away from sensitive flesh, before Spy can explode from overstimulation. For his part, the demolitions expert cheekily, though tenderly, kisses the twitching flesh of Spy's abdomen in a vague approximation of how the espionage agent usually would when their positions were reversed. Spy makes a quiet sound of amusement and annoyance, but allows it to continue, sated and boneless for the moment.

 

Demo laughs as the length brushes his cheek, twitching in interest but spent for the time being. He moves up the espionage agent’s body to pepper the man with kisses, pressing against Spy’s mouth with intent. There’s a moment where he can tell Spy has realised Demo is literally sharing his essence with him, but then the other pushes back against the questing mouth, just as aroused by the situation. Demo’s own length is painfully hard, pressing against his abdominal muscles and rubbing between their bodies as they kiss. Reconnecting with soft touches after such an intense experience, on both sides.

“My trust was well placed, it seems…” Spy breathes, when they break apart. Their eyes meet, and Demo can read the earnesty, the truth of the statement, in them.

“It was good for ye, then?” he queries, just to be sure.

“…did you not see me lose control as I came desperately into your mouth, _mon amour_?” Spy teases back, lips curling into a smile. “I zhink it was obvious, _non_?”

 

Demo laughs, and gives him a light smack. “Ye’re oddly cheeky for a bloke that just had his soul sucked out, lad. But if you say it was good, then I’m pleased.”

“You spoil me, Tavish, I do not know what I did to deserve you…” Spy assures, rising onto his elbow with intent. “Now it is my turn to take care of you…”

“Oh no ye don’t, laddie…” Demo is quick to respond, pushing the espionage agent back down on the bedspread with a meaningful look. “Stay right there, I’m not done with ye yet… but, ye have tae tell me if it’s too much at any time, aye? Can always do something else.”

Spy moves his thighs apart, as Demo slides down the bed once more. “Of course. But I do trust you, Tavish, you know zhis, _oui_?”

“Aye, and I bloody love ye for it.” Demo responds, clicking open the lid of their current lube bottle. He rubs the viscous liquid on his hands for a minute, trying to warm the clear goop up as best he could with bodyheat alone. He runs a hand along the slowly reawakening length, and gets a twitch in response. Good, that’s just grand. Important gauge as to whether the other was still into this scenario. Demo’s other hand moves lower; his finger trails around the other's entrance, applying lubricant generously and teasing to see what reaction he’d get.

 

“Would you just 'urry up already?” huffs the espionage agent, shifting down the bed slightly, towards the questing digit in some small degree of urgency. “I 'ave taken more zhan your overlubed pinky with 'alf zhe preparation in zhe past, Demo, I will not break if you rush a little…”

Demo pauses, “Aye, but that’s the bloody problem, Spook… this is going to be done right, or not at all. But if ye’re having second thoughts, say so… ye can always have me instead. The way you sounded before, so ruddy lewd with all that moanin', I could probably've beaten a BLU to death with me dick alone!”

 

There was a pause. “Your way with words is so very seductive, monsieur Demoman, just 'ow is it you are not swarmed by lovers every waking moment?” came the half-heartedly sarcastic response.

“ _Oh shush you_ …” Demo replies, and dips a finger in past the first ring of muscle, properly, choking off the response. Demo wiggles it around a bit, watching Spy, feeling him relax around the intrusion, and cautiously adding a well-lubricated second. His other hand moves slowly, languidly, against the espionage agent’s cock to provide consistent pleasure to drown out the weird sensation. Sure, Demo loved having Spy’s talented fingers down there, but the first time (or at least the first time in a long time), well… it was always a tad odd. Shock to the system, so to speak.

 

“Doing okay?” Demo asks, watching, listening, feeling for any signs of discomfort or hesitation in the other.

“ _Hnnngh,_ you can use more… as you wish, I am fine.” Spy says, shaking a little as Demo slips in a third finger, slick with lube and filling him more than the espionage agent could recall being in years. The Scot waits until Spy relaxes around him before moving, slow little thrusts of his fingers that seemed to be just what Spy was looking for.

Spy pushes back, making a low noise Demo couldn’t recall hearing before, and he pauses. There’s a high flush on the other, and he can tell that the noise was encouragement based on the betrayed look he was receiving for ceasing the movement. There was an impatient air to that glare, but Demo wasn’t rushing anything. He pours a little more lubricant on his fingers, and slipped the fourth in there. Sure, it might seem excessive under general circumstances, but he wasn’t taking any chances… despite the slightly amused look he was getting from Spy himself.

One that he managed to thoroughly wipe off that smug face by accidentally striking the man’s prostate on a mildly misjudged thrust inward. Spy arched, gasping… and for a second, Demo imagined just getting the other off like this, the temptation was strong.

 

“Please… I need you in me, Tavish…” Spy informs, in a tone that devastated Demo’s self control. “ _Ah_ , I 'ad forgotten…”

Demo carefully slipped out, and reached for a condom, silently offering the use to the other. Spy shakes his head, and it is set aside carefully.  
Medic gave them weekly check-ups anyway, for respawn, if anything was amiss… well, it would’ve come up long before now. It was mostly about clean up, especially for the illicit little quickies on the battlefield.

 

“I want to feel you…” Spy explains, as Demo slicks his throbbing length up. Everything about this situation had amped up his own arousal to a fever pitch, no wonder Spy loved to take his time with Demo when their roles were reversed. He hooks his elbows under the other’s knees, lining up at the entrance. Demo makes eye contact as he presses in, slowly, carefully, watching that normally blank face process the sensation of the thick cockhead moving past that over-slick ring of muscle.

He waits, for Spy to acclimatise, and only begins to thrust shallowly in and out, on the other’s nod. Spy’s litany of little hitched breaths, quiet 'ah!’s and stuttered exhalations encouraged him to continue this slow rocking ingress until they were flush against one another. Spy’s expression was blissful, slightly dazed, a little perturbed. Demo was about to ask, but he felt the other shift back against him slightly, a questioning movement, as the other tested his comfort levels.

There was a long moment where neither of them breathed, and Demo bent towards the other’s face, pressing encouraging kisses to whatever he could reach. Murmuring praise, telling the other _how good he felt, how beautiful he was…_

 

Spy was shuddering a little, as Demo’s movements pressed the thick cock against his prostate; and the espionage agent’s own rubbed between their abdomens. The preparation had definitely placed this experience well above those in the past. Demo had a sneaking suspicion that the reason Spy just about turned him into a pile of goo with foreplay and preparation, was because he never wished another person to deal with what he had. And it damn near broke his heart at the idea someone out there had missed the chance to see the Frenchman like this… aroused to the point of incomprehensibility, holding onto the demolitions expert like Demo was the only thing in the world; utterly wracked with pleasure.

“ _Nnngh, T-Tavish please… move for me._ ” Spy breathes into his ear, and almost as an afterthought adds, “I do not zhink it will last overlong, though…”

Demo presses a kiss to his lips, looking him dead in the eyes. “Ye don’t have to lad, this is all about you… and I want ye to feel grand about this, aye?”

 

He rolls his hips once, twice; then begins a slow, steady series of thrusts to test the water. Spy moans, trying to move back against him and goad the other into moving faster, harder. But Demo was having none of it.

He increases the pace a little, but nothing too devastating. He could see it in the man’s half-lidded eyes, feel it in the sudden sharp grip of those talented hands as they clung to his biceps for leverage, the sudden ragged panting in his ear that broke as he angled slightly to hit the man’s prostate on every thrust. Spy was scrabbling to hold onto him, and Demo returned the favour; Spy was clutching at him, inside and out, the warmth of their bodies was overwhelming. It was hard to focus on a rhythm, but he did everything in his power to keep even, keep _moving_ , as he felt Spy moving closer and closer to his breaking point.

 

“ _M-Mon dieu, Demo… ah, I love you, Tavish. Yes, there! Ah, oui, there, please…_ ” Spy gasps, brokenly, as Demo’s thrusts slide in and out, a continuous glide over the man’s prostate. They both trembled from the pleasure and exertion of the activity, scrabbling to hold onto one another as an anchor against the building sensation. 

“I’m so close…” Spy moans, feeling Demo’s hand take his weeping cock in hand and pump it. He screams at the sensation, unsure whether to thrust down onto Demo, or up into the man’s hand. Everything was pleasure, flesh and heat; it was otherworldly, amazing… _Tavish_.

“Then I suppose ye’ll just have tae come for me then, lad, because I love ye too… but never more than when ye’re screamin’ my name.” Tavish grins, rolling his hips and pressing their lips together. Spy’s hands latch onto his face, and he swallows the cry the espionage agent makes in warning, breaking apart to hear the man scream his name in a broken, almost reverent tone, as he comes. His cock spurts thick white liquid over them both, and it squishes between them as Demo continues to thrust.

He’s fighting to keep control, and work Spy through his orgasm, as the man’s insides clutch and squeeze at him so tightly his own balls draw up in anticipation. Demo grits his teeth, panting against Spy’s throat. He feels a hand curl about his neck, and a breathless Spy begin to thrust back against him. There is a brief press of lips to his forehead, as Spy whispers hotly into his ear. “ _I love you, Tavish DeGroot, for zhis, and everything you 'ave ever done for me… now please_ , come inside me and scream my name _._ ”

 

And with that, all attempts at restraint shatter. Demo cries Spy’s real name aloud, unabashedly euphoric, as the heat pooling in his abdomen finally erupted forth. Spy’s sinful insides sucking him dry as he erratically thrusts through the orgasm. He’s shuddering, but Spy is there, soothing twitching flesh with strong hands stroking his sides, arms, face. Whispering gentle words of praise, as Demo comes down from his almost otherworldly release.

He feels himself slip free of Spy accidentally, in a mess of lubricant and come, as his body goes boneless. Spy gently guides him up the bed to flop down beside him; Demo moves to drape himself over  the espionage agent, but finds the other already settling atop him before he can blink. Demo secures his arms around the other, and smiles.

“Was that good for you, lad?” he asks, checking automatically, as he presses his lips to the other's forehead.

Spy blinks up at him, tiredly, “ _Oui_ , Tavish, it was incredibly intense. I… do not zhink I shall be adverse to you proposing such zhings in future…”

Demo laughs, and lazily peppers the man with kisses down the side of his face in pleasure. “Bloody pleased to hear it, Spook! You were so beautiful like that, I just-…”

“Zhank you for zhis.” Spy interjects, making himself comfortable on the broad expanse of the Scot’s chest. The magnitude of what he meant filled the air between them, filling the demolitions expert with warmth. 

“Anytime, love.” Demo agrees in a soft tone. Then pauses, “I don’t mean to ruin the moment but don’t we have battle in ten minutes?”

 

“Mmmmno… someone interfered with zhe match schedule last night, we 'ave a day off…” Spy sleepily responds, as his entire frame relaxes. 

Demo smiles and shakes his head at the audacity of his lover. How had he ever gotten so lucky?

 

“Mmm, bloody shame. Looks like we’ll have to spend the day in bed then.” Demo responds, settling down.

“ _Oui_ … terrible.” Spy agrees, as he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know.


End file.
